Shapeshifter
A Shapeshifter is a Fae genus with the ability to change their appearance and body structure. This transformation typically entails changing into a particular non-humanoid species, though it can also apply to assuming the visage of different persons (including the opposite sex). Character arc Shapeshifters are able to control their transmutations. There exist different kinds of Shapeshifters, of both Light Fae and Dark Fae clans. A Humanoid shapeshifter can shift into different human types. Bo met a shapeshifter named Teague that suffered an identity crisis from all the times that he had shifted into the forms of many different people (Barometz. Trick. Pressure). Other species of shapeshifters appear to be limited to one shift-form of another species. For example, Dyson always shifts into a grey wolf. Shapeshifter characters * Amy * Angel (shifter species unknown) * Cayden * Donna * Dr. Bob * Dyson * Hugin and Munin * Jolene * Maganda * Mark * Persephone * Piper (shifter species unknown) * Sheri * Silas * Stefan * Teague Types of Shapeshifter species * Avian: shifts from bird form into human form. (Persephone) * Batibat: shifts from tree (plant) form into human form. (Maganda) * Crow: shifts from bird (avian) form into human form. (Hugin and Munin) * Humanoid: shifts into different forms of humans, male or female. (Teague) * Land Wight: shifts from vine (plant) form into human form. (Amy) * Lupercus: shifts from human form into animal-like form, but shape was not revealed. * Panther: shifts from panther (animal) form into human form. (Mark) * Rakshasa: shifts from a giant rodent-like form into another animal form. (Dr. Bob) * Selkie: shifts from seal (animal) form and shed their pelt when they take human form. (Sheri), (Donna) * Shtriga: shifts from moth (insect) form into human form. * Tesso: shifts from rat (animal) form into human form. * Tikbalang: shifts from a compound of twigs (wood) and moss (plant) into human form. (Jolene) * Wolf: shifts from wolf (animal) form into human form. (Dyson), (Stefan), (Cayden), (Silas). Trivia Shapeshifting abilities, founded in mythology and folklore (and still prevalent in modern fantasy fiction), is the ability of an entity being able to physically transform into another being or form. This is usually achieved through an inherent faculty of a mythological creature, divine intervention, or the use of magic spells or talismans. The most common form of shape-shifting myths is that of therianthropy, which is the transformation of a human being into an animal (and, conversely, of an animal into human form). Legends allow for transformations into plants and objects, and the assumption of another human countenance (e.g. fair to ugly).Wikipedia:Shapeshifting Appearances (Apart from Dyson) * 1.11 Faetal Justice * 1.12 (Dis)Members Only * 2.01 Something Wicked This Fae Comes * 2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves (mentioned only) * 2.07 Fae Gone Wild * 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest * 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * 3.04 Fae-de To Black * 3.10 Delinquents * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 4.07 La Fae Époque (mentioned only) * 4.09 Destiny’s Child * 5.04 When God Opens a Window (mentioned only) * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae (mentioned only) * 5.14 Follow the Yellow Trick Road * 5.15 Let Them Burn References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Species